You Don't See Me
by Speedy Speck
Summary: Song-Fic...Based around Rude's feelings for Tifa and Tifa's feelings for Cloud... Please R&R :


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no characters, places and I don't own the Song 'You Don't See Me' by Josie and the Pussycats etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: This is my first song-fic...I just thought how well this song fit with the situation and I just had to write it...PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better!!! It would make me very very happy! Hope you enjoy!! :D

_This is the place where I sit  
This is the part where I love you too much_

Rude sipped at his drink,savouring the sweet, yet bitter taste of the alcohol flowing down his throat. He wasn't really a big drinker, and to be honest he really didn't like bars, they just weren't his thing. But this one was special. It wasn't that it happened to serve better drinks than the others, or that the atmosphere was different. It was because of her. Tifa Lockhart.

_This as hard as it gets  
Cause I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough  
I'm here if you want me  
I'm yours, you can hold me  
I'm empty, and achin'  
and tumblin, and breakin'_

To him she was the most beautiful, amazing, kind and compassionate woman he had ever laid eyes on. She was all he thought of. Rude slowly got up and approached the bar, intending to get a refill, but also, maybe for once get the young female to talk to him. Tifa handed him his drink flashing him a smile that seemed to make his insides melt. He looked up at her, building up the courage to speak, ''Ti-'' before he could even say her name she had turned from him and seemed to be searching for someone else.

_  
Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
The way I know you could_

The young bartender poured a drink for the Turk regular, and handed it to him, smiling sweetly. She turned away, not noticing him begin to open his mouth. Her eyes were to busy searching the bar for her blonde friend. It wasn't long before they found him. Sitting in the corner by the window, staring into space, fingering his drink absent-mindedly. She knew what he was thinking about. And it wasn't her. It was the young flower girl, it had been over two years since she died, yet her spirit still lingered.

_  
I dream a world where you understand  
And I dream a million sleepless nights  
I dream of fire when you're touching my hand  
But it twists into smoke when I turn on the light_

Tifa could feel her heart starting to ache in her chest, every time see saw him it hurt inside. She couldn't stand it.

_I'm speechless and faded  
It's too complicated_

The young woman quickly turned away as she started to feel fresh tears begin to prickle and creep down her cheeks and drop past her chin. Shaking her head she picked up a cloth and began to clean behind the bar...anything to keep her mind from him.

_  
Is this how the book ends -  
Nothing but good friends?  
_

Cloud would always be blind when it came to her and she knew it. He would never understand just how much he meant to her. Never.

_  
Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
The way I know you could  
_

Rude finished his drink in one quick motion. He could not bear to stay any longer. He was nothing more than a killer to her. He would never be good enough for such a loving woman.

_This is the place in my heart  
This is the place where I'm falling apart  
Isn't this just where we met?  
And is this the last chance that I'll ever get?_

Tifatook his glass from the bar, and watched as he walked towards the entrance, passing Cloud as he left and again her eyes rested on him. The Turk turned his head before closing the bar door, just for one more look at that amazing woman and for a moment he thought she was looking at him to. It was not long before he realised it wasn't him she was staring at and with that he left.

__

I wish I was lonely  
Instead of just "only"  
Crystal and see-through and not enough to you

_Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
The way I know you could _

_  
_


End file.
